Sono Shitsuji, Kisu
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive itu posesif. Sebastian Michaelis itu setia. Grell Sutcliff itu yaoi. Gabungkan mereka jadi satu. Hasilnya? Kacau. Warning inside. Viva FFN!


NYAAHHH!! AKHIRNYA SAYA NULIS FANFIC KUROSHITSUJI! *joget-joget* Saya lagi demen banget ma ni anime manga, Ciel shota sih, nyehehehe. Oh, and Viva FFN! X3

* * *

**Summary:**  
Ciel Phantomhive itu posesif. Sebastian Michaelis itu setia. Grell Sutcliff itu yaoi. Gabungkan mereka jadi satu. Hasilnya? Kacau.

**Warning:**  
GrellSebast, SebastCiel. A bit violence. And OOC, maybe? Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:**  
_Kuroshitsuji (c) Toboso Yana_

_Sono Shitsuji, Kisu (c) yaoiismyobsession a.k.a Yonchan XD_

* * *

"Grell Sutcliff."

Seorang shinigami berambut hitam klimis mendekati shinigami berambut merah yang sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir jalan. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan langsung bersemangat begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Will! William! Tumben sekali kau mencariku! Kangen??" tanya Grell dengan nada sedikit manja.

William hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari shinigami tidak normal itu. "Grell Sutcliff, kau mendapat tugas untuk turun ke dunia manusia dan mengambil jiwa-jiwa yang masih tersesat ke surga."

"Aww, tugas lagi?" Grell menghela nafasnya. "Kali ini di mana?"

"London." jawab William singkat.

Grell mengernyitkan dahi dan memasang gestur berpikir. "London..." gumamnya pelan. Seketika senyumnya melebar. "Baiklah, aku terima tugas ini!"

"Bagus. Jika sudah selesai, langsung kembali kemari. Kuserahkan padamu, Grell Sutcliff." William pun langsung beranjak pergi.

Grell melambaikan tangannya. "Bye, William~! Aku pasti bisa melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik!" serunya. Setelah William menghilang dari pandangannya, dia pun berhenti melambaikan tangannya dan tertawa kecil.

"Aww, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk ke London. Lebih baik aku bergegas~"

* * *

"Bocchan."

Butler keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, masuk ke ruang kerja milik majikannya. Ciel Phantomhive yang sedang membaca koran pun hanya diam. Kursi merahnya yang besar membelakangi pintu, sukses menyembunyikan sosok bangsawan muda tersebut.

"Bocchan," panggil Sebastian sekali lagi. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini pendengaran majikannya kurang beres.

Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Sebastian mendekati kursi Ciel... Dan memutarnya paksa. _"Bocchan."_

"Apa sih?! Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku, kan?!" Ciel protes. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena kurang tidur.

"Ada berita apa sampai-sampai Bocchan mengacuhkan saya? Sebegitu menariknya kah tulisan di surat kabar itu?" tanya Sebastian halus.

"...Bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar, Sebastian."

"Begitukah? Tapi saya rasa cuaca sedang cerah, matahari juga tidak terlalu terik." kata Sebastian sambil membuka tirai jendela. Perkataannya terbukti. Langit cerah dan tidak terlalu banyak awan.

"Baiklah, Sebastian," Ciel menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan koran yang dibacanya ke atas meja. "Apa maumu?"

Satu senyuman keci menghiasi wajah Sebastian. Sebuah senyuman yang memiliki banyak arti. Sebastian pun mendekati Ciel dan mengangkat sedikit dagu tuannya agar dapat menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Bocchan pasti tahu kalau sinar matahari sebelum jam sembilan pagi itu banyak mengandung vitamin D. Jalan kaki merupakan olahraga yang paling mudah dan menyehatkan. Apalagi Bocchan sekarang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Apa Bocchan mau pertumbuhan _tinggi badan_ anda berhenti secara _dini_ karena kurang aktivitas dan sinar matahari?"

Betapa pintarnya Sebastian, sampai-sampai tuannya sendiri pun tidak bisa melawannya.

* * *

"Baiklah Sebastian, kita sudah di luar. Sekarang apa maumu?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa Ciel menuruti perkataan butlernya itu. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Ciel tidak suka bila dipaksa-paksa seperti itu. Apalagi kalau Sebastian sudah mengeluarkan senyum mematikan itu. Pasti ada kucing di balik semak.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga Sebastian menyuruhnya untuk berjalan-jalan di pagi hari seperti ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini Ciel tidak keluar dari dalam mansionnya. Walaupun jendelanya besar dan terbuka lebar, itu tidaklah cukup. Ciel harus mau berolahraga dan terkena sinar matahari pagi jika tidak ingin selamanya dipanggil chibi.

"Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya ingin mengajak Bocchan menikmati udara pagi dan menikmati indahnya taman..." ucap Sebastian sambil membungkuk hormat. "...Sebelum dihancurkan oleh Finnian."

"Cih, baiklah..."

Walaupun menggerutu, dalam hati Ciel memuji kerja keras para pelayannya itu. Memang sih hasil pekerjaannya lebih banyak yang kacau, tapi setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk melayani Tuan Muda Phantomhive ini.

Salah satunya adalah ini; taman belakang tempat dia menikmati udara pagi saat ini. Walau masih ada campur tangan Sebastian, setidaknya Finni bisa merawat taman ini dengan baik.

Mungkin sesekali Ciel harus memberikan bonus untuk mereka.

* * *

"Ugh, bodohnya aku! Kenapa tidak kuminta gergajiku kembali?? Gunting ini terlalu kecil untuk memotong arwah dan melihat Cinematic Record!"

Grell sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memburu para arwah yang tersesat -yang silakukan sambil marah-marah, tentunya-. Tapi dia belum mau kembali ke dunia shinigami. Dia di London, hari juga masih pagi. Kenapa tidak dia manfaatkan untuk jalan-jalan?

Senyum Grell melebar. Dia sudah memutuskan akan pergi ke mana. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu iblis tampan itu... Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?" Grell pun berlari-lari kecil sambil berbicara sendiri. "Ahh, Sebas-chan~~ Tunggu Lady-mu ini datang berkunjung yaaa~"

Sayangnya, Grell lupa kalau jarak antara pusat kota London dan kediaman Phantomhive itu jauh. Tapi untuk makhluk _bukan manusia_ itu bukan masalah, kan?

* * *

"Sebastian..."

Ciel tidak tahan lagi. Dia itu masih banyak pekerjaan, tapi butlernya itu malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman. Belum jelas apa maksud Sebastian mengajaknya keluar, sekarang dia malah harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

Makhluk hitam berambut halus yang dapat membuat alerginya kumat.

"Ah~ Bulumu halus sekali..."

"Sebastian--"

"Cakarmu lucu sekali..."

"Sebast--"

"Tangannya empuk~"

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!! Berhenti bermain dengan kucing itu dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi!!"

Mendengar tuannya meledak, Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya. "Oya? Bocchan tidak mau memegangnya? Padahal dia lucu sekali..."

"Kisama, kau..." Ciel menggeram, frustasi. "Aah, sudahlah, terserah kau saja! Dan jangan dekat-dekat denganku sebelum kau membersihan diri. Jarak dua meter!"

Sebastian memperhatikan jarak antara dia dengan Ciel. Dia pun melepaskan kucing itu. Namun bukannya mundur, dia malah maju satu langah lebih dekat dengan Ciel.

"Hei, kenapa malah mendekat??"

"Bocchan bilang jarak dua meter, kan? Jarak kita tadi 2,43 meter. Sekarang sudah pas 2 meter." jelas Sebastian sambil tersenyum lebut. Ciel malah makin frustasi dibuatnya.

"Ugh... Yang penting jangan dekat-dekaAACHOO!!" Ciel bersin dengan sukses. Sebastian mengangkat alisnya dan langsung merogoh kantung jasnya untuk mengambil sapu tangan. Diberikannya Sapu tangan yang bersih itu pada Ciel.

"Ya ampun, wibawa anda jadi hilang kalau bersin begitu."

"Di--diam kau..." Ciel langsung menyambar sapu tangan yang disodorkan butlernya. "Sudahlah, kita masuk saja. Dan kau, segeralah bersihkan dirimu dari sisa-sisa kucing di badanmu itu. Jangan dekati aku sebelum kau melakukannya, mengerti?"

Sebastian meletakkan tanganyya di dada kiri seraya menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh rasa hormat.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Grell akhirnya sampai ke kediaman Phantomhive dan berencana untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Dia mulai mencari-cari keberadaan Sebastian dengan memanjat ke atas pohon, namun tidak berhasil.

"Aww~ Sebas-chan di mana??" Grell melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, berusaha untuk menemukan Sebastian tersayangnya itu. "Apa dia di dalam ya?" gumamnya.

Setelah sampai di daerah belakang mansion, Grell akhirnya menemukan sekelebat hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju mansion. Tahu siapa itu, Grell tersenyum lebar dan langsung menerjangnya.

"SEBAS-CHAAANNN~~!!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, kaget begitu melihat shinigami berambut merah itu menerjangnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sebastian langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah shinigami itu. Sukses, Grell langsung terlempar beberapa meter.

"Sebastian!! Beraninya kau memukul wajah seorang Lady!! Seorang pria tidak pantas melakukannya, kau tahu?!" Grell marah-marah sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sukses mengeluarkan darah. "Adududuh..."

"Maaf, saya tidak melihat adanya_ lady _di sekitar sini," ujar Sebastian sambil memasang senyum khasnya.

"Grell Sutcliff," Ciel memandang heran shinigami itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mendadak wajah Grell berubah senang. Dia pun langsung mendekati Ciel dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ciel. "Nee, Ciel Phantomhive," bisik Grell. "Aku ada satu permintaan, boleh?"

"Permintaan apa?"

"Kau pasti ingat saat di mana aku membantumu untuk menyelamatkan lady kesayanganmu di kastil boneka itu kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau menagih janjimu waktu itu."

"Janji?"

"Duh!" Grell menepuk keningnya, kesal. "Kau kan janji untuk membiarkanku sehari dengan Sebastian jika aku membantumu! Dan aku sudah membantumu!!"

Ciel berpikir sebentar, "...Oh, yang itu. Yah, boleh saja sih kalau kau memang ingin seharian bersamanya..." Mata Grell berbinar-binar mendengar kata-kata Ciel, sedangkan Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi. "...Tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"Eh?"

"Biar kuberitahukan alasannya, Grell Sutcliff," Ciel memasang nada serius dalam suaranya. "Kalau Sebastian kau dominasi selama sehari, maka selama sehari itu siapa yang akan menjadi butlerku, membuatkan makan siang dan makan malam, afternoon dan meat tea, dan membantuku mengerjakan urusan perusahaan yang penting itu?"

Grell hanya bisa diam sambil memandang Ciel tak percaya. Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berbalik, berjalan ke arah mansion. "Sebastian."

Butler itu mengikuti tuannya masuk ke dalam mansion, meninggalkan Grell yang terdiam di taman itu. "Tu--tunggu dulu, bocah! Ini tidak adil!!"

* * *

Ciel kembali duduk di ruang kerjanya. Masih banyak surat-surat permohonan dari perusahaan-perusahaan kecil yang ingin bekerjasama dengan Phantom. Tapi sebagian besar isinya sama; tikus-tikus tak tahu malu yang menyembunyikan jarum kecil di balik punggungnya, bersiap untuk membunuh yang mendominasinya. Ciel dapat menganalisa hal tersebut. Walaupun diiming-imingi dengan keuntungan yang cukup besar, Ciel tetap tidak percaya pada tikus-tikus buangan itu. Mana mau dia mengorbankan diri hanya demi tikus kelaparan? Akan jauh lebih baik jika tikus-tikus itu dimusnahkan.

_TOK TOK_.

"Bocchan, saya membuatkan afternoon tea untuk anda," terdengar suara Sebastian dari balik pintu.

"Masuk," jawab Ciel. Sebastian pun masuk membawa kereta makanan dan langsung menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir dan memberikannya pada Ciel. Tak lupa sponge cake buah disodorkannya sebagai snack.

"Masih tidak ada yang bersih?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aa," jawab Ciel singkat sambil menyeruput tehnya, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sebastian; tikus got. "Jaman sekarang sulit untuk menemukan partner yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya."

Sebastian hanya menyeringai kecil sambil memperhatikan tuannya memakan cake buatannya itu. "...Bocchan, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Ciel menoleh namun tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kenapa Bocchan tidak membiarkan saya mengurusi shinigami itu? Dia belum benar-benar pergi dari sini, lho. Dia bisa mengganggu anda."

Ciel berhenti makan, "Aku sudah bilang alasannya tadi, Sebastian. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak mungkin makan ini," jawab Ciel sambil mengetukkan garpunya ke piringnya. Sebastian tersenyum puas. "Lagipula, kau di sini untuk melayaniku."

_BRAK!! PRANG!! CRASH!!_

"Apa lagi itu?" Sebastian mengernyitkan dahi dan permisi untuk melihat keadaan. Dia pun keluar dari ruang kerja dan turun menuju lobby. Ditemukannya para pelayan sedang ribut menahan seorang... Grell Sutcliff.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan!!" seru Bard.

"Bo-Bocchan sedang tidak bisa diganggu!" tambah Maylene.

"Tidak boleh!! Anda tidak oleh masuk--!" ujar Finni.

"Diam kalian!!" teriak Grell. "Aku bukan ada rusan dengan bocah sialan itu!!"

"Ho ho ho~"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Semuanya langsung diam begitu mendengar suara butler keluarga Phantomhive yang sedang menuruni tangga itu. Grell pun langsung melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman para pelayan mansion itu dan melompat untuk memeluk Sebastian.

"Sebas-chaan~ Aku kangen!" seru Grell sambil memeluk erat Sebastian. "Lupakan bocah sombong itu. Ayo kita keluar~"

Sebastian hanya diam saat tangannya ditarik oleh Grell. Empat pelayannya itu memandangnya heran. Kenapa Sebastian mau ditarik-tarik begitu? Namun sampai di luar depan pintu, Sebastian langsung melepaskan pegangan tangan Grell dan menendangnya, membuat shinigami berambut merah itu jatuh terjungkal dengan sukses. Sebastian kembali masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Kalian berempat, jaga rumah ini agar orang itu tidak masuk ke rumah ini lagi." perintah Sebastian. Semuanya pun mengangguk.

"Dia maniak. Dan _gila_."

* * *

_DOR! DOR!_

"Uwaahhh!!"

_PRANG!! BRAK!_

"..."

_DUAR!!_

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!! KUBUNUH KAU SUATU SAAT NAN--GYAAHHH!!"

"Gah, kalau begini mana bisa berpikir!!" teriak Ciel frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. Sebastian memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

* * *

"Hari yang melelahkan..."

Seperti biasa, Sebastian membantu Ciel untuk berganti pakaian tidur. Dia menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar komentar tuannya itu. "Maafkan saya, Bocchan. Saya pastikan kalau hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi." ujar Sebastian. Dilepasnya penutup mata Ciel dan diletakkannya di atas meja.

Kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu mengangguk dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Sebastian langsung menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh majikannya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Kalau Bocchan butuh sesuatu panggil saja saya. Selamat beristirahat."

"Ya..."

Sebastian membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari kamar Ciel. Dengan lilin di tangan kiri sebagai penerangan, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sudah sedikit jauh dari kamar majikannya, Sebastian berhenti.

"Nah, sekarang apa maumu, shinigami?"

Grell menyeringai lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam seperti hiu. Sebastian menoleh tajam ke arahnya. Mata merahnya terlihat menyala dalam suasana remang-remang seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Sebastian," Dengan perlahan, Grell berjalan mendekati Sebastian. "Aku diberi tugas oleh William untuk mengambil jiwa-jiwa yang masih tersesat di dunia ini. Namun tugas itu sudah selesai, jadi aku putuskan kemari untuk menyelesaikan suatu urusan."

"Oh? Lalu urusan apa itu?"

"Hmm... Aku menyukaimu, Sebastian. Berulang kali aku katakan itu padamu, apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" Tangan Grell menyentuh dagu Sebastian dan mengangkatnya sedikit. "Sangat. Menyukaimu."

Masih dengan wajah datar, Sebastian menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Apa maumu, Grell Sutcliff?"

"Ini," jawab Grell sambil menyentuh bibir butler itu. "Bibirmu, lalu lehermu..." tangan Grell terus menyusuri tubuh Sebastian. "...Serta tubuhmu, bahkan jiwamu. Aku menginginkannya."

"...Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?"

"Eh?" Grell memandangnya bingung.

Sebastian menatap shinigami itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Saya berjanji pada Bocchan agar kekacauan seperti hari ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Saya rasa jika memauanmu terpenuhi, kau tidak akan menganggu lagi." ujar iblis itu. Matanya berubah menjadi merah keunguan dan bercahaya. "Jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Grell menelan ludahnya, tidak percaya atas kata-kata Sebastian. "Jadi... Boleh?" tanya Grell tidak yakin. Sayangnya yang ditanya hanya diam. Dengan takut-takut Grell mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sebastian. Semakin lama semakin dekat hingga jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa senti--

"...Bocchan?!"

--dan ternyata tidak jadi bertemu. Grell terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Sebastian. Dilihatnya sosok Tuan Muda Phantomhive berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat shock.

"Apa yang Bocchan lakukan di sini? kalau memang butuh saya kan tinggal memanggil saya, tidak perlu mencari."

"Sebastian..."

_PRANG!!_

Mendadak kaca jendela pecah, dihancurkan oleh seorang berambut hitam klimis berkacamata yang menendang Grell tepat di wajah. Grell terlempar dan menabrak dinding. Untungnya tidak pingsan. Dia pun langsung bangkit dan memegangi hidungnya yang terluka.

"Si--SIAPA YANG BERANI--!!" seru Grell, namun terputus saat melihat sosok yang menendangnya tadi. William T. Spears. "Wi--Will!! Kenapa kau ada disini??"

"Grell Sutcliff, tidak kuduga kau malah bermain-main dalam tugas. Aku sudah bilang untuk segera kembali jika sudah selesai, kan?" William menarik rambut Grell dengan paksa. "Ayo pulang. Kau akan segera diberi hukuman karena melanggar aturan pelaksanaan tugas."

"Tu--tunggu sebentar, William! Urusanku belum selesai! Sebas-chaaannn!!!"

"Ah, untuk kalian, maaf sudah mengganggu," William membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari jendela tempat dia masuk tadi sambil menyeret Grell. Sayup-sayup suara jeritan kekecewaan Grell masih terdengar sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Ya ampun..." Sebastian menghela nafasnya. "Harus beli kaca baru lagi..."

"Sebastian-san! Ada apa ini??" rupanya para pelayan. Mereka terkejut saat melihat kaca jendela yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kalian ada di sini. Tolong bersihkan ini, semetara saya akan mengantarkan kembali Bocchan ke kamar." perintah Sebastian.

"Tapi..." ujar Bard. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?"

Sebastian tersenyum, "Hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Kecelakaan??"

Sebastian merasa tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan kata-katanya. Dia pun berbalik menghadap Ciel. "Mari, saya antarkan kembali ke kamar."

"Oi, oi--Sebastian!! Turunkan aku!"

Sebastian menggendong Ciel dan membawanya kembali ke kamar tanpa mempedulikan protes dari tuannya itu. Setelah sampai ke kamar, Sebastian pun menurunkan Ciel di kasurnya.

"Sebastian, kau tadi apa-apaan dengan--"

"Nah, kalau bocchan tidak tidur sekarang, anda bisa kedinginan dan sakit." kata Sebastian memutus perkataan Ciel.

"Kau..." Ciel yang geram langsung menarik dasi Sebastian, membuat matanya bertemu pandang dengannya. "Jangan pernah, dan jangan sekali-sekali kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi... Seenaknya kau menyerahkan diri seperti itu, memangnya kau sama dengan wanita-wanita jalang di jalanan itu?" desis Ciel. "Kau milikku, Sebastian. Ini perintah."

Sebastian menyeringai lebar. "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Review?


End file.
